Madness on This Wonderland
by RadityaArieputra2403
Summary: Daratan yang melayang?, cek! Monster yang menjengkelkan?, cek! Dewi-dewi yang saling bertarung untuk memperebutkan kekuasaan?, cek! Sennin dari dunia lain?, cek! Sekumpulan perempuan penuh hormon dan nafsu yang mengejarnya?, cek! Kegilaan macam apa yang akan dialami oleh Pahlawan Perang Besar kesayangan kita?/ 'Ne, Naruto-senpai! Apa kondom ukuran ini pas'HeavyAu


Chapter 1 : How Things Start...

Disclaimer : Naruto dan Hyperdimension Neptunia hanyalah milik pencipta masing-masing.

~.~

''If you have an opportunity to choose, would you rather get beat up by my own hands. Or do you want to be Sadie little pet toy?''

Naruto

~.~

Madness on This Wonderland

.

.

* * *

..:MOTW:..

Bulan purnama bersinar teram menerangi seseorang. Sinarnya yang cemerlang menerangi taman yang ia lewati, membuat kilau perak terlihat dibahu besar pria itu. Pria itu nampak tenang melihat ratusan bintang yang bertebaran diangkasa malam, membantunya menghilangkan segala stress dan masalah yang ia hadapi waktu itu.

Secara fisik, pria asing tersebut sangatlah berbeda dan lebih mencolok daripada yang lainnya. Tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap, mata biru terangnya nampak lebih cemerlang daripada bintang-bintang yang ada diatasnya. Pipinya yang memiliki tanda lahir seperti felin ataupun kanin, dan rambut kuningnya yang bergoyang terhembus angin, senyum diwajahnya seakan-akan selalu mengingatkan pria tersebut pada kata 'rubah', benar-benar kelengkapan yang sempurna.

Terlihat tangan kanannya membawa sebuah handphone dan menekankannya ke kupingnya. Tangan kirinya dengan setia tetap bersarang disaku celananya.

''Tidak, tidak,'' Suaranya yang tenang tampak hanyut bersama desiran angin ketika ia berbicara pada handphonenya. ''Aku akan pulang terlambat, Cave-chan. Ah, pastikan Kin tidak masuk kekamarku lagi, kamarku akan berantakkan nantinya...'' Ia berhenti sejenak. ''Tak perlu, aku akan memasak sendiri ketika aku pulang nanti, jangan khawatir..'' Ia berhenti lagi, kali ini ia mendengarkan dengan seksama perkataan perempuan yang berada pada sambungannya. ''C'mon! Khawatir apaan sih? Kayak aku ingin mbunuh orang aja... kecuali mereka emang idiot yang nyari gara-gara. Tapi seberapa besar sih kemungkinannya? Iya kan?''

'' _Lucu sekali; sepertinya aku dengar dari Vert-sama yang katanya kau akan pergi 'mengurus sesuatu'?''_

'' **Guh!** ''

Jika merasakan ancaman secara tidak langsung itu adalah nyata, maka pria ini dengan jelas merasakannya. ''Oke! Oke!, gak usah kaya gitu juga kan?, Ja ne!'' senyum itu, yang terasa sangat hangat dan tentram dengan segera runtuh setelah ia menutup panggilan dihandphonenya. Matanya memandang keselilingnya. Disini lagi, ditaman ini, tempat ia memulai hidupnya yang baru, jauh dari segala yang ia tahu waktu itu. Memori lama harus digantikan dengan memori-memori baru yang menantinya. Meskipun ia enggan, ia harus menerima fakta bahwa ia lagi-lagi harus memulai sesuatu dari nol.

Namun itu dulu, sekarang ia telah memiliki semua hal yang ia inginkan; tempat tinggal, pekerjaan, ketentraman, dan yang kebih penting, keluarga.

Terdiam selama beberapa saat, pria tersebut berdiri ditengah taman seakan-akan menunggu sesuatu. Mata birunya yang tajam melirik kesamping kanannya sebelum berbicara. ''Ayo, Marvy..'' Jika nampak dari kejauhan, maka akan terlihat bahwa pria itu hanya berbicara pada udara kosong. ''Waktunya kerja..''

Wush!

Hembusan angin yang semulanya pelan berubah menjadi tornado kecil, ketika bayangan berwarna oranye mendarat tepat disamping pria tadi. ''Siap, senpai..''

Suara baru muncul, rambutnya yang oranye menyala nampak seperti terbakar api. Simbol nada yang berada dimata oranye menyalanya nampak gemerlap, wajahnya yang menampakkan keseriusan menambah daya tarik wajah cantiknya.

Pria itu memandang sang gadis sejenak sebelum berkomnentar. ''Gak dingin apa...'' Memandang kancing baju sang 'Marvy' yang nampak tak sanggup menahan beban dadanya yang besar, ia berujar. ''Bukannya pakaianku biasanya seperti ini?'' Gadis yang dipanggil Marvy itu menyahut.

Jika saja orang bersamanya ialah pria biasa, maka akan bisa dipastikan mereka akan memandang tubuh Marvy dengan pandangan mesum. Namun, nampaknya sang 'Senpai' yang satu ini bahkan tak menanggapi hal tersebut. Menghela nafasnya sejenak, pria berambut pirang itu berkata. ''Baiklah, ayo berangkat!''.

Dan dengan hembusnya angin mereka berdua hilang seperti ditelan kegelapan.

* * *

.

.

.

~.~

Pagi telah datang, matahari dengan pelan mulai terangkat naik dari batas garis cakrawala, udara dingin malam lambat laun mulai digantikan oleh hangatnya pagi. Lagi-lagi, teman pirang kita kembali lagi berjalan-jalan tanpa tujuan.

Hari ini adalah hari yang penting untuknya.

Hari ini adalah hari peringatan tentang kehidupannya.

'' _Jangan bermain-main dengan kunai itu, Naruto-kun,_ '' Iruka pernah mengatakan hal itu kepadanya ketika ia masih muda. '' _Kunai itu bisa terkena matamu jika kau bermain-main dengannya.._ '' Tentu saja ia tak mendengarkannya dan hampir melukai matanya. '' _Berhati-hatilah dengan jutsu itu,''_ Kakashi pernah berkata kepadanya ketika ia lebih tua. '' _Kau bisa terluka sendiri..''_ Hanya ketika tangannya terbakar oleh Rasenshuriken, dia baru mengikuti nasehat itu. '' _Pakailah perlindungan dari sekarang,''_ Jiraiya mengatakan hal itu padanya ketika ia mulai berhubungan dengan puteri keluarga Hyuuga. '' _Apa kau lupa apa yang terjadi pada Shion pada waktu itu?''_ Hanya 4 minggu setelah Jiraiya mengucapkan hal itu padanya, Hinata dikabarkan hamil.

Awal kehidupannya selalu dipenuhi dengan peringatan dan nasehat, Namun hampir semuanya tak ia dengarkan. Apakah Uzumaki Naruto menyesali hal itu? Tidak sama sekali. Hanya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia belajar untuk menghargai betapa bahayanya kunai yang digunakannya untuk bermain ketika ia masih kecil. Dengan tidak mengacuhkan nasehat Kakashi, ia belajar untuk menyempurnakan Rasenshuriken menjadi jutsu yang sangat indah dan menakutkan. Dan ketika ia menolak menuruti nasehat Jiraiya untuk menggunakan perlindungan, ia mendapati menjadi seorang ayah dari dua orang bayi yang kelak akan menjadi cahaya hidupnya.

Meskipun ada beberapa yang menjadi insiden, tapi kesampingkan hal itu...

Menengok kebelakang, dia telah melakukan banyak hal yang oleh gurunya Mungkin juga orang tuanya, tidak setujui. Dia hidup dengan belajar pada kegagalan, untuk dirinya tidak ada pilihan lain. Hal itu hanyalah keputusan yang telah diberikan oleh nasibnya; ia lebih memilih bertindak terlebih dahulu dan berpikir tentang konsekuensinya belakangan. Orang lain mungkin akan menyebutnya bodoh. Tapi ia tak peduli. Banyak ujian telah diberikan kepadanya, tetapi dengan kedua tangannya ia mampu untuk belajar jutsu terlarang, menciptakan tekniknya sendiri, menguasai kekuatan para Bijuu... dan terlempar menuju dimensi lain.

Sebelum kalian mencemoohnya, tidak ada yang pernah bilang jika bermain dengan Fuuin adalah hal yang berbahaya. Atau pernahkah? Ia tak ingat. Kejadian itu sudah terjadi 3 tahun yang lalu, jadi wajar jika ia tak mengingatnya. Tapi hanya jalan ini atau matilah yang menjadi pilihannya, jadi ia lebih memilih hal yang lebih bijak daripada kehilangan nyawanya.

Hah!

Waktu ketika ia berpikir untuk dengan cara untuk menyegel Kaguya yang notabene adalah Ibu Chakra itu sendiri, hampir semuanya sudah terlebih dahulu tewas. Tsunade, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, Bee, Gaara, Lee, Shikamaru, Hinata, anak-anak kesayangannya; Boruto dan Himawari sudah terlebih dulu dimakamkan. Satsuki tentu saja masih ada, tetapi hal itu tetap saja terlalu berlebihan untuk seorang Uzumaki dan Uchiha Bahkan dengan kekuatan baru mereka Untuk mengalahkan Kaguya sang Primordial itu sendiri. Tak banyak yang bisa dikatakan, mereka telah dihancurkan.

Mereka memfokuskan diri dengan Fuuin yang ada setelah semua hal yang telah terjadi. Pasti ada jalan, pikir mereka. Mungkin jika mereka bisa menggabungkan beberapa Fuuin yang mereka miliki dengan Fuuin yang dimiliki oleh para Bijuu, mereka akan bisa melakukan sesuatu, dan inilah yang mereka dapatkan.

Kaguya berhasil disegel, namun yang membuat mereka terkejut adalah fakta bahwa mereka terlempar kedimensi yang jauh melebihi batas dimensi-dimensi milik Kaguya. Mereka sekarang terjebak.

Gamindustri, kumpulan daratan melayang yang ada dibawah Celestia, adalah rumah baru mereka. Kumpulan daratan ini memiliki semacam jadwal yang menyatukan daratan satu dengan daratan lain. Saat ini memiliki empat wilayah berbeda yang saling bersaing untuk mendapat kekuatan; Lowee, Planeptune, Lastasion, dan Leanbox.

Keempat wilayah ini rupanya memiliki pemimpin yang memiliki gelar yang sangat familiar bagi Satsuki dan dirinya. Goddesses. Dewi. Mendengar gelar itu saja sudah bisa membuat kedua shinobi tersebut merasa ingin muntah. Namun untungnya bagi mereka, 'dewi-dewi' ini sangatlah berbeda dibandingkan dengan Kaguya... mungkin. Meskipun mereka saling bersaing satu sama lain, mereka sama sekali tak punya niat untuk menghancurkan dunia... mungkin.

Dirinya dan Satsuki memilih berpisah untuk mencari petunjuk tentang apa yang ada didunia baru ini, sang Uchiha terakhir tahu bahwa Naruto membutuhkan waktu untuk bersedih tentang Hinata dan kedua anaknya. Ia tak ingin melihat Naruto terus bersedih untuk waktu yang lama dan memutuskan untuk membiarkannya sendirian untuk beberapa saat.

Leanbox sekarang adalah rumahnya. Cave salah satu orang yang menjadi terdekat dengan dirinya semenjak perang yang berlangsung. Wanita itu bisa menjadi saaangat menakutkan jika perlu. Bukanlah rahasia sekarang jika ia menjadi lebih tidak stabil Lebih mematikan Dari pada biasanya. Tetapi sejak ia tinggal bersama Bodyguard Dewi Leanbox, ia belajar cara untuk menenangkan diri. Cave sangatlah cerdas, bahkan mungkin lebih cerdas daripada Shikaku ataupun Shikamaru. Dia berhasil membimbing Naruto untuk menciptakan suatu metode yang akan mebantunya menguasai kekuatan Ashura yang sangatlah dahsyat.

Selain itu, sudah tiga tahun lamanya ia berduka tentang kehilangan yang ia alami, untuk mengadaptasikan diri pada dunia baru ini, dunia yang penuh tanda tanya yang membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata. Sangatlah sulit bagi orang sepertinya, yang tahu ribuan cara untuk membunuh Dan mempunyai chakra dari semua bijuu dalam dirinya, untuk dirinya hidup normal sangatlah... tidak memungkinkan.

Sudah ribuan kali dirinya kehilangan kontrol sebelum dia menginjakkan kakinya ke Leanbox. Ah..., Cave memang bisa dihandalkan ketika ia membutuhkan bantuan untuk mengontrol emosinya...

''Ayolah nee-chan, bermainlah dengan kami sebentar.''

 _...Hingga sekarang_.

Naruto memelankan langkahnya dang menaikkan sebelah alisnya, matanya birunya yang dingin memandang seseorang yang telah menjadi sumber suara yang didengarnya. Atau mungkin, sekelompok orang. Matanya memandang mereka dengan tajam, otaknya dengan cepat berubah menjadi 'Orang kalem' menjadi 'Shinobi yang dingin'. Dengan instan, semua pikiran yang ada dipikarannya lenyap. Ia mematikannya. Seperti menekan sebuah saklar, sesuatu yang sekarang bisa ia lakukan semenjak ia berada di Leanbox. Dan ia yang sekarang, melihat pemandangan didepannya dengan perasaan yang tidak senang.

Lima orang. Empat pria dan satu perempuan. Beberapa ratus meter jaraknya. Tidak sadar akan kehadirannya. Mengelilingi sang gadis, dan sang gadis tersebut hanya duduk diam dibangku taman. Mengelilinginya. Menyentuhnya. Maksudnya sangatlah jauh dari kata nyaman. Membahayakan. Mencurigakan. Pencurian?, tidak mungkin. Gadis itu bahkan hampir tak mengenakan sehelai benangpun. Kekayaan pribadi bisa dicoret. Maka jawabannya hanya satu. Dan jawaban itu...

...sangat tidak menyenangkan hatinya.

Raut wajah Naruto memiliki kerutan kecil didahinya.

''Apa ada masalah bung?''

''Ap '' Salah satu dari mereka, memiliki kekesalan dalam kalimatnya. ''Apa yang kau inginkan hah!''

Ketika yang lain baru menyadari kehadirannya... ia telah mempertimbangkan bagaimana kematian mereka akan terjadi. _Tenggorokan. Paru-paru. Batok kepala. Tulang punggung. Jantung. Perut._ Banyak sekali cara untuk membunuh mahluk-mahluk tak berakal didepannya ini Tubuh manusia saaaaangatlah rapuh Hal ini saja cukup untuk membuat darahnya mendidih dengan hebat dinadinya. Mengaktifkan salah satu abilitas lamanya, ia dapat merakasan perasaan negatif. Tetapi ia terlalu fokus dalam pikirannya hingga ia tak menyadari bahwa perasaan negatif itu ditujukan kepada dirinya.

''Sepertinya nyonya yang satu ini ingin kalian untuk meninggalkannya sendirian.''

''...'' Siapapun gadis itu, ia sepertinya tidak perduli dengan keadaan disekitarnya. Dia bukanlah orang yang suka bicara, ataupun ingin melakukan sesuatu. Hanya diam; bahkan dia tak menolehkan satu pandangan pun terhadap Naruto. Tetapi berandalan-berandalan itu berbeda, tatapan mesum mereka berubah menjadi tatapan tajam ketika mereka mengelilingi Naruto.

''Apa yang kau bawa, Kucing?''

' _Kucing!?'_ Otot rahang Naruto menegang dengan keras. _'Ini-Tanda-Lahir,Setan!'_

''Handphone, tanda pengenal, pulpen.'' Ia menjawab dengan tenang, memilih untuk memendam amarahnya. Ada waktunya sendiri baginya untuk marah.

Butuh beberapa detik untuk berlalu sebelum salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan sebuah pisau. ''Berikan padaku.'' Untuk beberapa saat, Naruto sebenarnya berniat untuk melakukannya; tetapi hanya untuk sesaat. Apakah ini benar-benar sepadan melalui masalah ini hanya untuk menyelamatkan seorang gadis? 3 tahun yang lalu, dia pasti akan mengatakan tidak. Tapi sekarang... ia mendesah sejenak sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya.

''Benda _itu_ bukanlah _pisau_ '' Ia bergumam, sembari meregangkan tubuhnya. '' _Inilah_ pisau.''

''Apa yang akh!''

Kata-kata itu berakhir dengan teriakan ketika sebuah kunai melesat kearah kepalanya. Bersarang tepat dibagian otaknya. Dia telah mati bahkan sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh tanah, darah berkucuran deras ditanah, terbuang sia-sia seperti hidupnya. Sang shinobi tak berkata apa-apa ketika sang mayat jatuh ketanah. Suara jatuhnya tubuh ketanah jadi satu-satunya tanda bahwa berandalan itu sudah tewas mengenaskan. Salah satu temannya Jika mereka bisa disebut demikian, berteriak penuh amarah ketika ia menodongkan sepucuk pistol kearah Naruto dengan tangan gemetar.

''Bajingan!''

Bagi sang Jinchuuriki, hal ini seperti menonton adegan-adegan film aksi yang pernah ia tonton. Ia mendengar sang berandalan menarik pelatuknya, melihat peluru terbang dari selongsongnya, diam tak bergerak ketika sang peluru melesat menebas angin kearahnya. Ada banyak cara baginya untuk menghindari peluru itu, menghancurkan sang berandalan, dan kembali ketempatnya berdiri serperti ia bahkan tak bergerak sama sekali. Tapi hal itu takkan menyenangkan sama sekali. Sebut dia sadis, tapi dia menyukai ketika lawannya menyadari bahwa mereka akan dihancurkan. Itu adalah salah satu hal yang ia senangi dalam hidupnya. Dan para berandalan ini akan memperkosa seorang gadis tak berdaya untuk kesenangan mereka.

Dan untuk itu, mereka akan menderita.

Kepala Naruto terdorong kesamping ketika kekuatan peluru itu menghantamnya, giginya terkunci rapat pada sang peluru yang seharusnya sudah menghancurkan rahangnya sekarang. Asap kecil keluar dari sela-sela mulutnya yang membuatnya, mata merah darahnya semakin menakutkan, senyumannya yang sangat lebar Shit eating grin seakan-akan akan membelah wajahnya jadi dua.

''Apha?'' Mulutnya menggumamkan untaian kata dengan bibirnya yang masih membentuk senyuman gila yang seakan-akan berawal dari kuping bagian kiri hingga kekanan. ''Chuma shegini?'' Mengabitkan kepalanya kesamping, Naruto mengeluarkan selongsong peluru yang sudah kosong jatuh ketanah dan tertawa; suaranya sangatlah dalam.

''Lihat? Aku gak ngerti deh, sama orang-orang disini. Gak ada kemampuan. Gak ada talenta sama sekali. Tapi satukan mereka kedalam gerombolan besar, mereka akan berpikir bahwa merekalah bosnya. kalau mereka punya pistol ditangan mereka, mereka jadi berpikir bisa lakukan apa saja dan bisa pergi begitu saja.'' Tiba-tiba mata merahnya menyipit.

''Mereka takkan bisa.''

''Apa ''

Sang pirang mengeluarkan kunai lagi sebelum mengayunkannya kearah tiga berandal yang tersisa. Satu serangan. Hanya itulah yang dibutuhkan dan kepala sang penembak hilang terpisah dengan bersih. Beberapa saat yang lalu kepalanya ada ditempat yang seharusnya; beberapa detik kemudian kepala itu terpisah dengan deburan darah yang tersembur dari leher sang penembak yang buntung itu. Rekan kerjanya bahkan tidak dapat sedikitpun waktu untuk berkedip sebelum Sang Shinobi yang seperti kerasukan muncul didepannya. Dia memelintir tangannya dan mencengkram lehernya. Naruto menekankan tangannya sebelum chakra merah menyelibungi tangannya, menajamkannya hingga menjadi bentuk cakar sebelum merobek tenggorokkan pria berandal itu dengan satu ayunan brutal. Idiot itu jatuh dengan suara tersedak dan darah yang berkucuran.

''Selanjutnya?''

''Oh s-sial!'' Berandal yang terakhir gelagapan dan mencoba untuk melarikan diri. Naruto menggapainya, jari-jari tangannya mengunci rapat wajahnya dengan Vice Hold yang sangat kuat, lalu mengangkatnya keudara. Meskipun sang berandal tak mungkin bisa keluar dari cengkraman milik Naruto, rupanya ia masih bisa untuk bicara.

''J-Jangan bunuh aku! Kau bisa memiliki gadis itu! A-Aku akan memberikan apapun permintaanmu! Biarkan aku hidup! Aku mohon! AKU MOHON!'' Ia bisa merasakan jari-jari berselimutkan aura merah aneh itu membakar kulit dan semakin menusuk kedalam wajahnya, kulitnya mulai berkerut dan pecah ketika kelembapan kulitnya mulai meninggalkan wajahnya. Jika saja ia punya kekuatan untuk menggerakan matanya, maka ia akan menyadari kalau tubuhnya mulai terbakar sepenuhnya selagi ia masih bernapas. Perasaan terbakar itu semakin membuat sang berandal menjadi lebih panik dan mencoba untuk mengayunkan kakinya kearah Naruto.

''AKU MOHON!'' Ia menjerit sekarang, kesakitan akibat jari-jari yang panas itu menembus wajahnya. ''HENTIKAN!''

Naruto tidak mendengarkannya. _'Ayo bakar dia Son, Mata-chan..'_

Berandal tersebut menjerit untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum magma biru mengalir kedalam tubuhnya dan membumi hanguskan tubuh berandal malang itu. Seseorang pernah berkata kalau bau dari tubuh yang terpanggang adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa dilupakan. Tetapi Naruto tidak berhenti, Ia tetap mengalirkan magma berwarna biru itu ketubuh sang berandal hingga semua kulit, daging, organ, dan tulangnya berubah menjadi abu. Setelah ia selesai, ia juga membakar tubuh berandal yang lain hingga semuanya benar-benar menjadi abu, abu yang berasal dari pria-pria malang tersebut terbang terbawa angin yang juga menghapus jejak kematian mereka yang mengenaskan.

''Hah...''

Mendesah sejenak untuk menenangkan pikirannya, Naruto berbalik menuju gadis yang masih saja diam.

''Ah...'' Gadis bertubuh kecil itu mengangkat suaranya sedikit. Matanya memandang Naruto dengan mata opalnya yang kusam, rambut hitam panjangnya nampak tergerai dan sangat berantakkan.

''Ara?''

Sekarang, Naruto tidak akan mengalihkan pandangan ataupun terpancing melihat tubuh sang gadis yang lumayan terbentuk daripada gadis seusianya. Namun, fakta tentang gadis ini yang membuatnya penasaran; duduk sendirian ditaman dengan bajunya yang rusak, dan hampir tak bisa menutupi bagian tubuhnya.

''Ararara?''

Naruto mendekat, mencoba mencari reaksi dari gadis didepannya itu. Matanya melebar sesaat ketika ia melihat bekas air mata yang mengering dipipinya. ''Apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis sepertimu dijam seperti ini?''

''Dan dengan pakaian seperti itu? Orang-orang akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kepadamu... seperti mereka.'' Naruto bertanya duduk disampingnya. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa gadis disampingnya menegangkan badannya, namun siapa yang bisa menyalahkannya? Gadis itu baru saja menyaksikan pembunuhan paling sadis yang pernah ia lihat. Bagaimana ia bisa ternang ketika sang pelaku Yang juga penyelamatnya duduk disampingnya?

''Aku... sendirian.'' Gumamnya. Naruto sempat berhenti bernafas ketika mendengar nada yang keluar dari mulut sang gadis; gadis ini terasa begitu... hancur. Naruto dengan segera melihat kemiripan gadis ini dengan seseorang. Emosinya, nadanya, matanya yang kusam, semua itu mengingatkan ia kembali pada... dirinya yang lama. Seorang bocah yang sendirian dengan mata biru kusamnya duduk dibangku taman dibawah monumen para Hokage; entah kenapa gadis ini sangat mengingatkannya pada masa lalunya.

Terdiam sejenak, Naruto mengeluarkan suaranya. ''Ada apa? Ceritakan padaku..'' Gadis itu memandangnya dengan perasaan tak menentu. Hening tercipta, sang gadis tengah berpikir; haruskah dia menceritakan masalahnya terhadap pembunuh...penyelamatnya ini?

Entah kenapa matanya mulai berair, ia mulai terisak, tubuh gadis itu gemetar dengan hebat. Naruto dengan cepat memanfaatkan hal itu dan segera merangkul gadis kecil disampingnya, tangan kanannya mengelus puncak kepala sang gadis.

Menjadi ayah pada usia muda membuat Naruto berpengalaman dalam hal ini, gerakannya yang lembut nampak berbeda beberapa menit sebelumnya. Pembunuh yang kejam tadi berubah menjadi seseorang yang lembut; saklarnya kembali ia balikkan. Sang gadis itu merasakan aura hangat menyelimutinya, membantu menghangatkan tubuhnya yang kedinginan karena kekurangan penghangatnya. Hal ini tentu saja semakin menghancurkan pertahanan yang ia miliki.

''Ssshh, keluarkanlah... aku disini...''

Hanya itu yang Naruto perlukan sebelum gadis itu memeluknya dengan erat. Suara isakan terdengar dengan sangat keras. Taman kota yang memiliki banyak pohon besar membuat tangis sang gadis menggema. Air matanya bercucuran dengan sangat deras, mulutnya tak henti-henti mengeluarkan tangisan tanpa akhir yang terdengar sangat memilukan. Naruto dengan cepat mendekapnya, memberikan kehangatan bagi sang gadis yang malang itu. Tangannya yang besar menarik sang gadis dalam pelukan yang dalam.

Sudah berapa lama ia tak memeluk seseorang? Terakhir kali ia memeluk seseorang ialah ketika Hinata sedang sekarat setelah menerima serangan dari Kaguya. Ia waktu itu mendekap tubuh istrinya dengan erat sembari mencucurkan airmata memohon agar Hinata bangun dari tidurnya.

Tangisan yang tampak tak berakhir itu akhirnya mereda, isakannya lambat laun mulai berhenti, Naruto dengan lembut mengusap air mata yang membekas dipipi sang gadis, darah kering yang ada ditangannya tidak menghentikan usapan lembutnya. Setelah beberapa menit, tangisan gadis itu benar-benar berhenti. Ia tetap saja mendekap didada Naruto dan merasa enggan untuk melepasnya.

Hilang sudah rasa takut yang ada dihatinya, pelukan pria ini sangatlah hangat dan membuatnya merasa nyaman. Nampak ia mengusap-usapkan wajahnya kedada Naruto membuat sang Sennin merasa geli.

' _Cave, Chika, dan Vert pasti akan marah jika mereka melihatku sekarang_ _mungkin tidak untuk Chika, ia pasti akan mengintrogasiku..'_ Pikir Naruto yang menatap puncak kepala sang gadis yang lambat laun mulai terlelap.

Naruto kembali terdiam selama beberapa saat, suasana tampak hening untuk beberapa saat. Pandangannya terlihat mengarah kepepohonan taman yang nampak gelap, matanya yang tajam dapat menangkap sekilas bayangan sebuah mesin yang melayang dibalik rimbunnya pepohonan malam.

' _Drone, ya? Sepertinya mereka sedang melacak Ojou-chan ini. Tapi siapa?'_ Memilih untuk bermain aman, Naruto diam-diam mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mngetik sesuatu. _'Semoga saja hal ini_ _tidak_ _mengkarma diriku_ _sendiri_ _….'_

Menyakukan kembali handphonenya, Naruto mengangkat gadis yang tertidur didadanya itu dan menggendongnya. Matanya terarah menuju kearah dimana kediamannya berada. Terlihat keraguan yang ada dimatanya ketika ia memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya. Tetapi nasi telah menjadi bubur Ia sudah melakukannya sampai sejauh ini. Ia tak bisa berbalik arah lagi sekarang. Mendesah sejenak, Naruto mengambil nafas panjang sebelum melangkahkan kakinya kearah rumahnya.

' _Mereka benar-benar akan membunuhku..._ '

~.~

To be continued...?

.

.

.

A/N : Ini konsep yang saya buat beberapa tahun yang lalu, makanya alurnya agak beda dari canon. Terus harus saya tinggal karena tuntutan sekolah. Dan baru beberapa hari yang lalu saya inget soal fanfic ini.

Secara garis besar, Naruto yang ada dific ini agak OOC. Sedikit dark, karena traumanya.

Naruto yang ada disini 80% sama kaya dicanon, cuman sedikit dark dan agak sadis. Dia masih 'Ramen Anywhere and Anytime.', Masih bebal, mungkin gak begitu idiotlah...

Dia kelempar kedimensi Choujigen dan tinggal di Leanbox bareng Vert, Chika, sama Cave.

Saat ini fic ini bakal saya post sebagai Oneshot fic, kalo menurut agan-agan sekalian konsep ini menarik perhatian kalian. Silahkan review dan akan saya pertimbangkan untuk rewrite.

Dan juga saya bakalan upload crossover Naruto dan Touho, jadi silahkan tunggu.

Sekian dari saya, sebelum pertemuan kita yang selanjutnya...

Sampai Jumpa!


End file.
